Sticky Mornings
by LuffyKun3695
Summary: LEMON! Sasuke and Naruto have a kinky morning. Except Sasuke wants to play with Naruto when he's a GIRL! Naruko Action! One-Shot. PWP. Sasuke/Naruto. Sasuke/Naruko.


**Sasuke and Naruto have a kinky morning… except Sasuke wants to play with Naruto WHEN HE'S A GIRL! Naruko Action! LEMON! [Sasuke/Naruko] [Sasuke/Naruto] (P.W.P)**

_**^^REMEMBER LADIES^^**_If you didn't know, I am planning on starting a hentai site filled with drawings, fanart, stories, and fanfics all by women. This will be featured on it. The site is going to be called _Lady Kannah's Hentai Haven_. If you are a woman who is interested in submitting something to the site or someone who has any type of web design skills, email me at

A sweet friend of mine asked me to write this for him. He's on deviantART as "Uke-Boi" and he loves SasuNaru when Naruto is a girl. So I decided that I'd write him a quick nasty one-shot. I hope he likes it!

Sasuke and Naruko, isn't it such an odd couple? I like it though. I mean, I LOVE SasuNaru but I think that when you wanna write some nasty lemon fics, its fun to play with isn't it?

I really enjoy writing lemons. I find them intoxicating. I listen to kinky music and really let go. Erotic writing is my favorite style.

The entire story is just sex by the way, it doesn't have any plot. It's a porn-without-plot kind of lemon. It's a fun little sex story for my happy friend. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. It took a total of three hours of nonstop writing. So that's really good for me.

I really don't want to deal with flames on this story. Constructive criticism on the sex scenes would be great but I hate that people will go into a lemon and then be "surprised" when it's naughty. So if you're some sort of puritanical nitwit _GET OUT_!

I hope this won't be too lewd for because I want it to stay here. You don't think they'll delete it, do you?! If they do, it's okay. I have an account **LadyKannah**. The story is also posted there.

Just so everyone knows, yes I am into S&M. You don't have to keep asking me. I am the seme in my relationship and I just love any type of bondage (meaning if you know any good bondage fics, send them my way). I love sex, even though I have been with only one man who is my current boyfriend. I just love erotica and writing it. I love drawing it and I can't get enough. I really enjoy sexuality and I was never one to deny that.

This is going to be a fun story! I'm on such a Naruto kick, you have no idea! X3

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Naruko  
**Warning: **_This is obviously an erotic story. There is going to be sex and power-play_._ Please do not report me or flame. I will cry, then stab you._

Naruto © Mashi Kishimoto  
Fanfiction © Courtney Dracon (LuffySP)

* * *

"**Sticky Mornings"**

Naruto nudged his lover awake, "Sasuke-Kun! Sasuke-Kun! Wake up, please!" he whispered in the other boy's ear.

It was early Saturday morning. The sun shone slightly through the slated drapes. A line of light played throughout the bedroom. It was a gorgeous bedroom, as Sasuke had a knack for decorating. He enjoyed color play and the beauty of matching them just right. His bedroom was no exception, with royal blues and deep purples mixing across the walls in swirling patters. The satin sheets were light purple with designs of black cherry blossoms wafting in a summery breeze dancing across it. It was lovely in the daytime but with the right lighting, turned saucy and seductive when the time called for it.

Though at this moment, Naruto didn't care about the room. He was horny. His hardness was pressing against his stomach, pulsating with increasing urgency. Naruto shook his boyfriend violently. He wanted release and he wanted it _now_! "Sasu-Kun! _Please_!" he begged.

Sasuke opened one dark eye to find Naruto's face over his, his blue eyes glinting with his lust. Sasuke sighed and pushed himself up. He propped himself on his elbows, "Didn't you have enough last night?" he asked, frowning. He blew a wisp of raven hair from his face and looked directly into Naruto's eyes. The blonde grinned.

Naruto sulked playfully, "I'm never totally satisfied with just a taste of you, Sasu-Kun." he leaned towards his lover seductively, "I want the _whole thing_." he pulled Sasuke into him and pressed his lips to the other boy's. He slipped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and felt himself slip away as Sasuke took over. His eyelashes fluttered down. Their tongues intertwined and Naruto rubbed his tongue along Sasuke's, feeling the bumps on his own. The taste was amazing. He longed for more…

Naruto took Sasuke's hands and guided them down his naked body to his core, his stiffness. Sasuke pulled his hands away. Naruto opened his clenched eyes and stared at him. He looked at him pleadingly, _what had he done wrong?_ Sasuke had no expression, as he usually showed no emotion. This was a good quality for a master. A plain, monotonic look provided no explanation for his actions. As the top, he need not have one when he exacted his control. He was always in power. Period.

"What's going on?" Naruto voiced his inquiry, "We're not done yet, are we?" he pouted. Sasuke smiled devilishly, Naruto felt his cock twitch with desire. He loved that smile. It made him want to be closer to him more than anything in the world. He was getting desperate now, "What do you want me to do?" he asked his master.

"I think I want a woman this morning." Sasuke told him, Naruto's eyes widened. _What did he mean?_ He didn't want to be with him anymore? Sasuke raised an eyebrow when Naruto failed to react immediately, "Naruto, didn't you hear me?" he asked sternly, a frown crossed his features momentarily.

"I don't understand," he stuttered slightly, "Do you want me to go get a woman? Hinata, perhaps? Or Sakura?" Naruto asked, sincere. At the girls' names, Sasuke made a face and shook his head.

"No, I want you to use your Sexy no Jutsu this morning. I want to have sex with Naruko, _now_." Sasuke demanded.

Suddenly, it clicked in Naruto's head. He let out an exclamation and formed some quick hand signs, "SEXY NO JUTSU!" Naruto yelled. In a puff of smoke a woman was sitting in front of Sasuke. She was naked. Her blonde hair was up in pigtails. Her breasts were small, fleshy handfuls tipped in pink and her pussy was covered in a small tuft of blonde pubic hair.

_Whatever Sasuke wants,_ _Sasuke gets. _Naruto thought to didn't mind sex as a woman. It was just as fun…

- 0 -

"Perfect." Sasuke smiled. His eyes raked over her body in that insolent way that always made her hot. He reached out and cupped one of her pert breasts in his hands. Naruko sighed as Sasuke began expertly kneading each nipple separately. He massaged her tits, letting her fall back and enjoy the attention.

In moments, he replaced his hands with his mouth, suckling at her nipples. His hot tongue traced her areola, making her shake with pleasure. Sasuke tweaked the nipple with is tongue. Naruko began to feel dizzy. She felt that she might orgasm just from the attention he was paying her breasts. A soft sigh escaped her lips.

The sweet, sticky smell of arousal was thick in the air. Sasuke knew his nubile lover's pussy was begging to be touched, but he refused. Naruko's skin was alive with fire each time he touched her with his brilliant fingers and tongue. It was a joy for her to just lay back and submit to his will. Sasuke outlined designs on her stomach, coming closer to her hot mound with each sweep.

Finally, he reached her core. His tongue was hot and silky against her pussy. It filled her with such intense pleasure that she nearly climaxed from a single stroke. He drank her in like an exotic wine, delicately tracing her nether lips with his tongue before plunging it deep within her sex.

He fucked her with his tongue. Naruko threw her head back into the pillows and moaned. She writhed as Sasuke moved his knowledgeable tongue to her clit, rotating it over her jewel until the pressure began to build up inside of her.

He touched her pleasure button with his tongue and she expelled a soft choking sound. Naruko loved the way that Sasuke played with her pussy. Every time he touched her, every lick and stroke lit her alive like an explosion of dynamite beneath her skin. Sasuke continued with his tongue and fingers. He teased her, violated. He made her forget everything but the sensations forming within her.

Naruko's body tensed. She screamed and shook as the white-hot sensation of her first orgasm shot from her fingers to her toes. A full body spasm made her buck into Sasuke's face, coating it with her sugary nectar. She clenched the sheets, digging her nails into them. Naruko bit her lip, feeling the tears form at the corners of her eyes. The tingling feeling swirled in her sex as the orgasm subsided. She quaked and trembled. Naruto rolled herself into a ball temporarily, trying to regain her composure after such an intense climax.

Sasuke tsked.

"I'm not done yet." he told her. Sasuke stood on the plum colored floor. Naruko scampered to the ground and adjusted herself. She sat on her knees, so that she was eye-level with Sasuke's sleek seven inch member. Her mouth watered.

"This is what you want, isn't it?" Sasuke asked, grinning at his cowering pet. Naruko was speechless, but was aware of the wetness between her legs. "Go on then," he growled. "Suck it!" The dirty talk was enough to make Naruko come on the spot.

"Okay, Sasu-Kun." she whispered. Naruko began licking the head of her lover's magnificent cock. She opened her mouth and took Sasuke's rigid member into it. She sucked and massaged the shaft with her tongue. Sasuke let out a grunt of pleasure. The taste of skin and salt was sexy and nearly intoxicating. Naruko could feel her eyes glaze over. She could feel nothing but the sensation of his smooth skin on her tongue. She released Sasuke's cock and blew on it gently.

Naruko unclenched her throat as much as she possibly could and pushed her mouth forward, engulfing the cock. She managed to take Sasuke's entire length to the back of her throat. See could feel the enlarged head rubbing against her tonsils. Although she wasn't nauseous, on the contrary, all Naruko could feel at this point was excitement.

Sasuke sighed as Naruko did what she could, allowing Sasuke to fuck her throat. Naruko's hands dropped down to her fevered pussy. She began rubbing herself furiously, trying to settle the sensations in her scorching cunt.

Naruko could feel Sasuke's cock engorge as he neared orgasm. He grabbed the back of Naruko's head and shoved her forward. She choked a little; the small spasm was enough to send Sasuke over the edge. He yowled as he came, filling her mouth with his warm seed. Naruko leaned back, wide-eyed. She choked down the salty goo in her mouth. She beamed at him. She loved the taste of his cum. She needed it.

They smiled at each other. They were the magnificent companions. One top. One bottom. _Perfect_. Sasuke needed to tame Naruto's boisterous nature with a heavy hand and strict rules. Naruto needed to obey Sasuke's rules. He acted out so he could be controlled. They loved each other.

Sasuke held out a hand and pulled Naruko up so that they were fact-to-face. He placed his hands on her shoulders and threw Naruko down on the bed and positioned himself on top of her. He was sweaty, sticky, his eyes lusty. He plunged into her.

He fucked her.

He fucked her harder, faster, until he was no longer thinking about making her submit, only the intense pleasure of her tight pussy clenching and tugging in his cock, creating the loveliest friction.

Naruko wrapped her legs around him as he pumped into her. By this time, they were both covered in a lather of sweat. She squealed as Sasuke found her G-Spot. He pulled her up and took her breasts back into his mouth. His hot breath made her quake.

"H—H—Harder!!!" she begged, nearly crying with desire. She clenched her legs and pushed him deeper into her.

Sasuke thrust into her so deeply she felt as though he was going to rip. The tip of his dick rubbed her cervix. Naruko squealed, as she began to clench with another orgasm. "N—No! Don't cherry!" he demanded. Even sweating, huffing with his intense movement he still gave of an air of pure dominance. "I want us to come together." he told her. Naruko nodded and bit her lip, desperately trying to stave off the intense orgasm she could feel welling inside her.

"A—Almost there!" he told her. His thrusts were becoming more prominent, straining her walls and her control. He pushed on, rotating the pale cherry colored head deep inside of her. He felt her pull him in closer, grinding herself on his cock. She dug her nails into his ass desperately. He could tell she was on the verge of coming. "Go on, Naru-Chan." he told her, "Cum! Cum for me." he kissed her lips.

Naruko did as she was told.

In a series of wrenching contractions, she came. She milked him, drained him, bringing his own orgasm to fruition. He let out a yell as he pumped rivers of semen inside of her. He pulled out in time to let the last few streams of cum coat her navel.

Both orgasms were so intense they fell together, hearts pounding. The mingled sweat formed a sheen on their bodies. Her expression as she gazed at him was nothing less than rapturous. He had just given her some of the most fantastic sex they'd ever had. She seemed to be thanking him with her eyes. She caressed him with her gaze.

"I—I love you…" Naruko whispered and in a puff of smoke, he became a man again.

- 0 -

Sasuke wrapped his arm around him and pulled him into a spooning position. He ran his tongue over his lover's neck. "I love you too," he told him, "man or woman." Naruto blushed and pushed his body closer to Sasuke's.

Sasuke ran his hands down Naruto's sticky body, lazily tracing patterns in the semen he'd left on his stomach. When he reached his cock, he found that the blonde was still quite turned on. Sasuke tweaked the head of Naruto's penis. Naruto moaned with the pleasure of it. "S—Sasu-Kun… we just…" Sasuke brought his fingers to his lips and licked the salty pre-cum from them.

"You wanna go again?" he asked seductively, his hot breath caressing Naruto's ear.

"Sasuke, we can't! I'm tired!" he laughed as Sasuke tickled his stomach playfully. He writhed, giggling harder.

"…"

Sasuke smiled.

"Okay!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke rolled on top of him, smiling. He gave him a quick kiss and they smiled at each other. Then they rolled over each other, laughing.

**END**


End file.
